Not Even the Rain Falls for too Long
by SigmaXVII
Summary: [Short One-Shot] After the war of Valentia, a certain young woman spends a celebration of the war's end ten years ago out in the cold rain.


A lone woman stood in front of Zofia castle, being drenched by the constant rainfall. Quietly she spoke to herself, words filled with insurmountable sorrow. "Why? Why won't the thoughts stop?" Her name was Faye, and she loved the king. This fact tortured her. Ever since the war ended - no, even before it began - it was an impossible romance. The man, the king, who used to be her friend, was even farther away from her than ever before. Not because he's avoiding her, but exactly the opposite. When Alm, the king and the man she loved, was betrothed to the beautiful Queen Celica of Zofia, she was at the coronation - there she put on a fake smile, for him at the least. It was a complete seal of fate for her. After being offered to be knighted for her services in the war against Rigel by Alm himself, she turned it down. She didn't hate him - she was incapable of it - she didn't want to be in the way. She didn't want to make a terrible mistake. She knew that if she was near him... she could be tempted. She didn't want to risk ruining any friendships over something like that. So instead, she went back to Ram to try to live a quiet life - but the pain of heartbreak never passed. Even after falling for another man, she still couldn't move on - Alm had done so much for her. She'd constantly find herself just staring out at Zofia castle for many a couple days as she quietly spoke to herself - sometimes with tears. Occasionally she'd see one of the knights, or maybe even Grey or Tobin doing the rounds, perhaps asking her what she was doing, to which she would politely respond with, "just drinking in the view!" The two knew why, of course, but thought that she'd have to get over it herself. This constant terrible regretful feeling toward her forbidden feelings caused her much pain and suffering. She hated herself.

Tonight was actually a rather special occasion, 10 happy years of the unification of Valentia, held at the castle of course. She and her husband received a fancy letter of invitation, and were allowed to bring the rest of their family, but halfway through, when Alm showed himself, she slipped out into the rain and sat by the tree she usually sits next to, face squished into her curled up legs. She recalled many people still remembering her almost knighthood, and some old friends from the Deliverance wishing her well - just trying to take her mind off of THAT man at the party when a voice called to her. She was terrified to look up, and standing above her was her husband.

"Why are you out here? You'll catch a cold..."

"O-oh... I just... wanted some fresh air is all." Another fake smile," I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just go enjoy the party. Be happy."

Seemingly ignoring her, he sat down next to her beside the tree. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't enjoy myself when my wife is crying her eyes out." He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his, "it's about the king, right?" She gave a silent nod. Once more he simply looked at her, it was a look that spoke not of pity, or anger. It was of love, unfathomably so. "There's also another reason why I can't be happy being back at the party." She raised her head with a questioning look.

"W-why?"

"I'm only happy when I'm with you." He gave her a stern look, "no matter what happens, that will never change, no matter if you may hold feelings of some kind for someone else."

She looked at him with solemn eyes... here she was, looking down at herself for her dark terrible thoughts - thoughts of another man - when her husband didn't care, and even more, still loved her, despite knowing. His family was the same way... they all loved her unconditionally. Swiftly, almost to stop herself from crying, though failing, she hugged him and cried out, "I don't deserve someone so perfect!"

"And I don't deserve someone so amazing and beautiful..." The two hugged passionately in honest love in the rain with her still crying loudly until he noticed the clouds start to part. "Now dry your tears." The two stood up, Faye wiping the tears away from her face. "For not even the rain lasts too long." They headed back to the party, arm-in-arm, their love more palpable than ever.

* * *

 **So, in the downtime between chapters in The Blade and the Dragon, I think I'm going to start bringing over my one-shots and stuff from amino. I feel terrible for just being silent, so I can at least increase my presence here in someway. It's not like I don't write anything when it's not a new chapter, I just do a lot of other stuff. Let this be the first of the one shots i'll Bring over... and boy, do I have quite a few. Don't worry, not all are as short as this one. This was actually one of my first fics, but I think it might be one of my best as well... hmm... I also made this fic into a poem for a prompt I had, so I'll also add that below. Until next time!**

 **May God and Naga bless!**

* * *

My tears streamed down, echoing the rain around me,

My love, my admiration, is a curse I must bear,

The party that was held only makes the tears come faster underneath this tree,

I skulk away, before I embarrass my king, his reputation I must not tear.

These last 10, happy years, free of conflict,

Have all been battles with my inner self,

My impossible love with my king, a terrible, evil addiction,

Is a source of heartache for me, guilt over long friendships which I don't wish to put to shelf

I curse myself to the bottom of hell!

May my bones be charred along with my virulent thoughts!

I don't even deserve this tree to protect me from my watery cell,

This hill is a mountain of all my problems and regrets, tied in knots!

My husband walked up to my crying face,

His eyes saw through me, "I can't enjoy this party with my wife crying and unhappy.

We stared into each other eyes, our breathing falling in pace,

Tears welled up again, in a melancholy delight

"I don't deserve someone so perfect."

"And I, someone so beautiful, amazing, and strong."

Our embrace helped to ignore the evil, dark thoughts of my mind, all wrecked

And as the sun came out and the rain stopped, "Not even the rain falls for too long."


End file.
